1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solvent type cementers and, more particularly, to a solvent type cementer for applying a uniform thin layer of solvent cement to flat work pieces, such as, for example, sock linings, watch bands, belts and the like. The solvent type cementer is characterized by rolls for flexing the work pieces during the cement application and by a drive arrangement driven by a single pulley.
2. The Prior Art
Flat work pieces of the type here involved have been coated with layers of cement in various ways and with varying degrees of success. The successful application of a uniform, thin layer of cement to any such flat work piece involves controlling the pressure between the work and the cement applying surface in such a way that no squeeze-out occurs on the sides and yet the entire surface from edge to edge receives an even coating of cement. The problem is particularly acute in applications involving solvent type cements whose viscosity is such as to require the application of such degree of pressure, in order to avoid spotty coatings, that squeeze-out does occur at the sides. Applying uniform, thin layers of solvent type cements of differing viscosities to flat work pieces, therefore, involves difficult complexities.